


La toute première rencontre (JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE)

by RowN



Series: Les cadeaux d'anniversaire pour le fandom Ratz! [1]
Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Razmo, Crapouli, First Meetings, Gen, Razmo has too many sisters, Razmo has two mothers, Young Rapido
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: La première rencontre entre Rapido et Razmo, repensée par les soins de votre auteur de fanfictions Ratz préféré, eheh.
Relationships: Rapido & Rapido's mother, Rapido & Razmo
Series: Les cadeaux d'anniversaire pour le fandom Ratz! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165880
Kudos: 3





	La toute première rencontre (JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curleebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/gifts), [Kimtiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/gifts).



> Un joyeux anniversaire à nous tous! Désolé, je n'ai qu'un seul cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous cette année mais j'essaierai de vous en faire plus l'an prochain!

Rapido était trop content. Il savait qu’il ne devrait absolument jamais laisser son père le savoir mais il l’était, comme à chaque fois que sa mère l’emmenait avec elle chez ses amies lapines qui étaient amoureuses. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire « amoureuses » parce qu’il n’avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises-là, il était beaucoup trop occupé à écouter les trois mamans parler de choses trop super importantes comme la vie des stars, les ragots sur les voisins, les nouvelles coupes de cheveux à la mode, comment se manucurer les ongles comme un grand. Son père ne serait pas d’accord du tout s’il savait qu’il apprenait tout ça et qu’il accompagnait sa mère de sa propre volonté, non pas parce qu’il était obligé. Il serait puni de façon super sévère et il n’en avait vraiment pas du tout envie. Il voulait juste profiter des amies de sa maman qui étaient super sympa. Et puis même si leurs filles étaient beaucoup trop collantes, il s’amusait bien parfois.

Cependant, cette fois-là, sa mère avait préparé un cadeau différent de d’habitude pour ses amies qui étaient amoureuses. Normalement, elle leur faisait un super gâteau super gros et trop bon mais cette fois-là, elle avait emmené autre chose avec le gâteau, une espèce de peluche trop moche de ce dessin animé débile que Rapido détestait. Il savait que ce cadeau n’était pas pour lui car sa mère le lui aurait donné tout de suite, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi deux lapines mamans amoureuses avec besoin d’une peluche qui faisait beaucoup trop de bruit et qui était absolument ridicule. Il avait demandé plein de fois à sa mère de lui expliquer pourquoi mais elle ne lui avait jamais répondu, lui disant qu’il le découvrirait par lui-même quand ils seraient arrivés. Seulement, quand ils étaient arrivés ce ne fut pas plus logique parce que sa mère lui ordonna de rester calme. Rapido détestait ça. Il n’avait aucune raison d’être calme, tout le monde l’adorait quand il était extravagant et classe et trop cool, il avait aucune raison d’être sage, c’était pour les adultes ça. Il obéit quand même, parce qu’il voulait du gâteau, et les mamans lapines amoureuses furent surprises de le voir aussi sage.

En entrant dans la maison, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé dans la maison des amies à sa maman.

Au beau milieu du salon, il y avait un gros lit avec des barreaux qui montaient super haut. Un landau, sa mère lui expliqua. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ça devait servir. L’engin se balançait légèrement de gauche à droite, c’était beaucoup trop ennuyeux, Rapido voulait grimper dedans et le faire se balancer correctement. Il se précipita dessus mais sa mère le rattrapa immédiatement pour l’empêcher d’aller trop vite sur le landau. Ça le rendait vraiment grognon, il n’était pas content du tout. Sa mère s’agenouilla face à lui et posa ses mains sur son visage pour lui demander de se calmer et qu’il pourrait voir ce qu’il y avait dans le landau. L’une de ses amies la rassura et lui dit qu’elle allait s’en occuper. Sa mère semblait tout de même toujours inquiète et c’était énervant parce que Rapido savait qu’il était digne de confiance et que c’était injuste qu’on ne lui fasse pas confiant, il était un grand rat, il avait déjà quatre ans !

Sa mère partit dans la cuisine avec l’une des lapines et l’autre adressa un clin d’œil à Rapido en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer. Rapido s’écarta et se recoiffa aussi vite que possible puis s’approcha du landau vu qu’elle le lui proposait.

Dans le landau, tout au milieu, roulé en une toute petite boule bleu ciel minuscule, il y avait un bébé. Ce n’était pas un bébé lapin, comme toutes les filles des amies à sa mère, la queue qui se balançait lentement était beaucoup trop longue et les oreilles beaucoup trop rondes. C’était un bébé rat.

Rapido poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, glissant son bras entre deux barreaux pour toucher le bébé, vraiment super curieux, mais la maman lapine bleue l’arrêta et porta son index à ses lèvres. Il n’était pas idiot, il savait très bien que ça voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’embêter le bébé, en tout cas pas pour le moment et ça il le retint dans sa petite tête d’enfant. Dès que le bébé pourrait être embêté, il ne s’en gênerait pas. C’était toujours lui le plus jeune, il se faisait toujours embêter par les plus grands et c’était injuste mais un jour ce serait son jour à lui, il avait hâte de l’embêter à fond, de lui faire faire pleins de bêtises rien que pour se moquer de lui. Il était sûr qu’il en aurait le droit.

La maman lapine poussa très légèrement le landau pour qu’il continue de se bercer de gauche à droite dans un rythme calme et trop lent, puis elle sourit à Rapido, comme une maman le faisait.

« Il s’appelle Razmo.

-C’est un rat ! Comme moi !

-Ouais. Tu veux bien être gentil avec lui ? C’est un tout petit bébé, il est encore fragile. Peut-être qu’il pourrait devenir ton ami, qui sait ?

-Pourquoi j’voudrais être ami avec un bébé d’abord ? »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais sa remarque fit rire la maman lapine bleue.

« Pas maintenant. Quand il sera un peu plus grand et qu’il tiendra debout. »

Rapido tourna la tête vers le tout petit bébé rat tout en bleu et tout minuscule. Il n’arrivait pas à imaginer ce tout petit bébé grandir et pouvoir marcher, ça ne lui semblait pas logique mais la maman lapine bleue ne lui mentait jamais alors peut-être qu’un jour le bébé bleu serait grand. Pas trop grand, il espérait. S’il voulait pouvoir l’embêter, c’était mieux que ce soit lui qui reste le plus grand pour toujours. Après tout, il avait prévu d’être le grand rat le plus grand du monde pour épater tout le monde avec sa grande taille et ne jamais se faire embêter comme ça.

La maman lapine bleue le décoiffa une fois de plus puis le laissa seul avec le bébé, lui prouvant qu’elle avait confiance en lui. Rapido ne savait pas du tout si c’était très raisonnable mais il aimait bien ça qu’on lui fasse confiance, c’était beaucoup trop bien.

Il se pencha sur le landau, agrippant ses mains aux barreaux, le faisant se pencher un peu contre lui. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec une sorte de curiosité vraiment bizarre. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule sa mère et ses amies qui discutaient en mangeant du gâteau, puis il glissa à nouveau son bras entre deux barreaux et toucha la joue toute ronde du bébé. Ce n’était vraiment pas sympa, la joue du bébé était gluante, comme s’il s’était bavé dessus. Rapido retira son doigt avec dégoût et l’essuya sur son pull mais le bébé ne sembla pas être dérangé par son attitude et continua de l’observer. C’était trop bête un bébé, Rapido espérait quand même vraiment pas mal qu’il serait moins bête quand il serait plus grand. Puis il était tellement calme, c’était vraiment pas marrant, il avait envie de l’embêter rien que pour ça, pour s’occuper.

Il ne lui fallut pas un moment avant de comprendre que la peluche que sa mère avait apportée était pour le bébé, pour Razmo. C’était ennuyeux, il espérait vraiment aussi que le bébé n’aimerait pas cette peluche parce qu’il ne serait pas drôle si c’était le cas.

Le bébé écarta ses bras et en tendit un vers lui, comme s’il essayait de le rattraper. Rapido ne savait pas quoi en penser il posa sa main contre celle du bébé. La petite main du bébé était absolument minuscule, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cela. Il n’arrivait juste pas à savoir comment il pourrait devenir ami avec un bébé.

-o-o-o-

Le film était vraiment, _vraiment_ trop nul. Ce n’était pas Rapido qui l’avait choisi et ça se voyait, l’histoire était vraiment ridicule et y’avait rien de bon dedans. Même si on lui avait donné le premier rôle à lui, il n’aurait jamais pu rendre le film meilleur et pourtant il était extraordinaire. Ce n’était même pas Razmo non plus qui avait choisi le film, malgré ses goûts douteux en la matière, ils avaient juste rien d’autre à faire et s’étaient placés devant un film au hasard pour s’occuper.

Il avait vraiment envie d’abandonner le petit rat là. Il n’avait aucune raison de rester devant ce film débile, si Razmo voulait continuer à le regarder, c’était son problème, pas le sien, il était hors de question qu’il subisse plus longtemps que ça cette torture horrible.

Razmo posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ça l’agaça parce qu’il n’avait pas non plus envie que le petit rat le manipule d’une façon ou d’une autre pour l’obliger à continuer de regarder le film mais quand il baissa les yeux pour le dégager fissa, il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas une tentative de demande d’affection volontaire de la part du petit rat, il s’était endormi. C’était bien évidemment à cause de la nullité évidente du film, sans aucune hésitation, et Rapido se serait endormi devant aussi s’il n’avait pas un peu plus de respect pour sa propre personne. Il voulut dégager Razmo quand même, juste pour aller dormir et laisser le petit rat bleu tout seul à dormir sur le canapé – c’était toujours mieux que dans son laboratoire – mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il leva les yeux en l’air avec agacement et se laissa glisser sur le canapé, laissant Razmo continuer à lui tomber dessus mollement dans son sommeil, et passa un bras autour de lui. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé en même temps.

Razmo se roula presque en boule sur lui, s’accrochant fort à son haut, la tête sur sa poitrine, ronflant fort. Rapido regrettait déjà sa solution mais ce n’était pas si mal que ça, de laisser Razmo lui dormir dessus comme un mioche. C’était vraiment exceptionnel qu’il laisse Razmo dormir avec lui, le petit rat avait plutôt sacrément intérêt à s’en considéré chanceux et à ne pas trop espérer quoi que ce soit de tout ça. Rapido était juste sympa avec lui, il devrait s’avérer chanceux déjà.

Rapido claqua une pichenette dans la casquette de Razmo et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, par ennui. Il était suffisamment sympa avec le petit rat bleu pour le laisser dormir contre lui, il avait bien le droit de jouer avec ses cheveux s’il le voulait. C’était un échange acceptable. Puis, il ne le dirait jamais, mais il était vraiment content parce qu’il l’aimait bien son petit Raz. Il pourrait en passer plus des nuits avec lui s’il n'était pas aussi collant et aussi gamin parfois (pas qu’il soit mieux mais il ne le dirait jamais, il était le meilleur des meilleurs).

Il glissa son autre bras sous sa tête et regarda son tout petit Razmo qui continuait à dormir en ronflant fort, inconscient de la chance qu’il avait. Il ne se souvenait plus, avec toutes les années, depuis combien de temps ils étaient amis, Razmo et lui. Il était plus vieux que lui alors il savait que ce n’était pas vraiment vrai, mais il avait l’impression que ça faisait depuis toujours, à force il avait l’impression qu’ils n’étaient plus que seulement amis, qu’il y avait autre chose. Enfin, il n’était pas vraiment assez expérimenté en la matière pour comprendre ça complètement, contrairement à ce qu’il faisait croire à tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas assez bien.

Avant même qu’il ne puisse s’en rendre compte, il finit par s’endormir à son tour, même si la position n’était pas des plus confortable, une main toujours coincée dans les boucles rousses mal coiffées de son tout petit pote bleu qui l’enlaçait comme s’il était une peluche.


End file.
